This invention relates to dolls. It is more particularly concerned with the provision of a doll capable of effecting a caressing or gentle stroking action upon a person holding the doll so as to impart to the person a feeling of love and affection.
Children, especially small girls, have always cherished dolls as their favorite toys. To a child a doll is a companion, a source of love, and as having a power of soothing a hurt, drying away tears and restoring a smile.
These benefits are of considerable value to a child. We also know that an affectionate caress or gentle stroke can give much added comfort and a feeling of love.
Accordingly, a general object of this invention is to provide a doll which provides not only the customary joys for a child, but is also capable of giving an added delight, that is, an affectionate caress.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide a doll having arms adapted, while the doll is held, to be moved to impart to the holder an affectionate caress.
Another object of the invention is to provide a soft-bodied doll embodying a sealed soft container filled with air having tubes extending through the doll's shoulders into and down its arms to the bottoms of the forearms, wherein the container is compressible under manual pressure applied to the back of the doll to pressure the air in the tubes and thereby force the arms to move relative to the body of the doll, and wherein the tubes and arms are responsive to relaxing of the pressure to restore to normal with the container.